1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a portable printer is used for printing on a recording paper. However, such a portable printer has a box-like shape, is relatively large, and is put in a bag when carrying the printer. Further, a mobile device may be used to manage a movement line of a user by a wireless communication.
As such a printer is carried in a bag, if the user moves while leaving the bag, the movement line of the user cannot be accurately managed. Thus, a portable printer is required to be a small size, and to have a shape that is easy to carry.